Mama
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: La historia de una madre que aun de tener un pasado oscuro, pudo darle amor y cariño a Astrid. Advertencia tiene temas fuertes.


_**Hola este fic lo hice por ser el dia de la madre, pero será atrasado por no subirlo en el 10 por salir y estar con mi mamo. Espero que les guste nwn.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes por pura diversión x3.

 _ **Mama**_

 _ **Pov. Astrid**_

Cuando era apenas una bebe tú me rescataste del barco donde estaban mis padres antes que se hundiera en el fondo del mar. Tú me dijiste en ese entonces que si no hubieras buscado hierbas medicinales en esa gran tormenta, yo hubiera muerto. Y desde entonces tu me cuidaste como si fuera tu hija, enseñándome como derrotar a un dragón sin matarlo, ya que tu los querías mucho y me convenciste que no eran malos, al contrario, eran unas majestuosas criaturas que deberían ser protegidas por los Vikingos de otros pueblos que solo querían matarlos al considerarlos salvajes.

Al pasar los años pude ver todas tus facetas, al momento eras como si yo fuera la adulta y tu la niña pequeña berrinchuda, caprichosa, bipolar y muchas veces muy terca, pero la mayor parte de tiempo eras alguien seria, valiente, perseverante y sobre todo amorosa, Muchas veces cuando era una niña, te dije que algún día quisiera ser alguien tan admirable como tu lo eras y en ese entonces pude ver por primera vez llorar feliz y abrazarme.

En un principio no entendí por que llorabas, hasta que tuve quince años y viste que era tiempo de saberlo, me contaste tu pasado. Tú habías nacido en una aldea que te consideraba una vergüenza al ser el fruto prohibido del jefe del lugar y de su propia hermana menor, muchos creyeron que tu madre sedujo a su hermano al estar deprimido por el fallecimiento de su esposa, pero todo era una vil mentira, ya que en realidad ella fue violada un día después del asesinato de su esposa. En pleno acto el le confeso que la había matado para tener entre sus brazos a ella y convertirla en su nuevo juguete.

Transcurrieron los días y supo que te estaba esperando e intento ocultarlo de su verdugo, pero como era de esperarse lo supo y desde entonces empezó a golpearla en su vientre para que no nacieras.

Fueron meses de sufrimiento y casi todo el tiempo la violaba de la manera más ruin que existe.

En el momento que naciste las mando al lugar mas alejado de la aldea considerándolas como una vergüenza.

Creciste con el odio del pueblo y de los golpes de los aldeanos con el consentimiento del jefe y de su consejero, quien al querer ser el gobernante, aconsejaba al líder de torturarlas sin ningún remordimiento alguno, sin embargo, todo ese dolor era recompensado por el amor y cariño que te daba tu mama, pero todo terminaría muy mal.

Viste enfrente de tus ojos como el que odiabas tanto por ser tu padre y tu verdugo matar a Freya, tu mama, a sangre fría por protegerte. Perdiste la razón en ese momento, le quitaste el cuchillo con que le había arrebatado la vida al único ser que te dio todo el amor del mundo, te lanzaste encima del hombre y lo apuñalaste tantas veces que te manchaste por completo tu cuerpo, aun que él ya no se movía, seguiste haciéndolo hasta que te cansaste, pero querías vengarte de toda la gente que las dañaron.

Saliste de la casa e irte directo al pueblo, pero antes de llegar encontraste al consejero a quien le degollaste antes que gritara. Toda los pueblerinos gritaron de horror al verte cubierta de sangre. Por un momento recuperaste la razón e intentaste irse sin lastimar a nadie, sin embargo, recordaste que ellos te consideraban una basura y la gran deshonra del pueblo, por eso tenían que pagar, no pensaste en lo que hacías silo dejaste libre tu dolor, tu rabia y tu pesar… sin importar que ellos suplicaran por sus a diestra y siniestra a todo adulto sin importar que fuera hombre o mujer, solo querías dejar de sufrir.

"¿Pero ellos tuvieron consideración hacia nosotras?"- preguntaste con lagrimas en tus ojos al recordar tu oscura infancia.

Sabia la respuesta y nunca te dije nada solo te abrace mientras tus lagrimas mojaban mi ropa y te desahogabas. Pasaron los minutos y al tranquilizarte, me seguiste contando.

Empezó a llover cuando todo término y ver que lo que habías hecho, lloraste, por que al fin pudiste castigarlos, pero una parte te sentiste culpable por pensar que asesinaste a todos los niños de la aldea. Escuchaste un ruido en una casa, abriste la puerta y encontraste a los infantes-algunos con bebe en brazos- muy asustados, intentaste convérselos de irse de ese lugar con ella, aunque al principio no funciono, pero al mencionar que quemarías todo el lugar, cambiaron de opinión.

Con la ayuda de todos crearon un barco, mal hecho, pero era muy resistente y espacioso.

Lo llenaron de provisiones que tenía la aldea, víveres, animales, vegetales, etc. Revisando que nada faltaba y que incineraste el cuerpo Freya en lo que alguna vez fue tu casa. Se fueron de ahí sin mirar atrás. Poco a poco, todos los niños te empezaron a quererte y algunos vieron su error y te pidieron disculpas por haberte lastimado o lanzado piedras, sus padres le dijeron que debían de hacerlo ya que te consideraban un monstruo. Los perdonaste de todo corazón

y que ahora adelante los cuidaría como si fueran todos una familia.

Llegaron en cinco días a la isla que estamos ahora y fueron aceptados por los habitantes de Freya, ninguno les conto la verdad de su antiguo hogar, todos prometieron guardar el secreto, por que no querían perjudicarte. Cada uno se quedo en una familia diferente, pero sin romper ese lazo que formaron. Te quedaste al cuidado de un hombre un poco mayor de nombre Oberón. El te enseño todo lo que tú me has enseñado. Y gracias a el obtuviste a tu dragón Thor, padre de Tormenta y mi dragón.

Pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas, en meses y en años. Eras una excelente vikinga en el combate, en armas y una gran compañera.

Teniendo veinte años te presente a mi novio Hipo quien tenia a un Furia nocturna llamado Chimuelo, ahora sabias el por que me quedaba días en Berk, esa sonrisa que tenia al pensar en el, se que al sonreír era a ti, a Tormenta o algún combate que ganaba, pero enamorada era muy raro en mi y el por que no te decía la razón de mis escapes para reunirme con Hipo.

Al principio no lo aceptaste, primero tenias que ponerlo a prueba para ver si era digno en ser mi novio y futuro esposo. Recuerdo los días que casi lo matabas y reías malignamente que casi lograbas tu objetivo. Solo querías al hombre que cuidaría y protegiera a su bebe.

Pero al ver que Hipo nunca se rindió y pasaba todos los obstáculos. Lo aceptaste definitivamente y me entregaste cuando me case con el cuando tenía veintiséis años. Derramaste algunas lágrimas, cuando me tuve que irme de la isla para regresar con Hipo a Berk. Me abrasarte y me hiciste prometer que te visitaría dos veces al mes.

 _ **Fin Pov. Astrid**_

En una colina estaba una mujer de cuarenta años, con una niña de doce de piel blanca, cabello café y ojos azules, frente al mar con un raño de flores.

-Venme aquí madre, estamos en el mismo lugar que sonreíste y me dijiste lo orgullosa que estabas de que fuera tu hija, antes que tu murieras junto con Thor. Me cuidaste, educaste, defendiste pero sobre todo me amaste,- dijo Astrid limpiándose las lagrimas que salían-pero se que estas protegiéndonos a nosotros y se que no estas sola, siento otra presencia ayudándote a cuidarnos.

Detrás de ellas, aterrizaron dos dragones y un hombre bajo de uno de ellos y se acerco a las dos mujeres.

-Amor debemos irnos, se que cada año debemos estar aquí, pero no debes llorar sino sonreír y recordar los momentos felices que vivieron aquí. Además los aldeanos se pondrán triste al perder a una hermana si te ven- le dijo Hipo a su rubia besándola con dulzura.

-¿Mami podemos bajar al pueblo?-pregunto un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto Oberón, Hipo adelántate. Quiero decir algunas cosas, no tardaremos-

Estando solas y con Tormenta al lado de Astrid, la niña arrojo el ramo al mar, viendo que se iba lentamente, desapareciendo por completo de la vista.

-Abuelita y Thor deben estar felices por todo lo que haz hecho mama-comento la ojiazul mirando a su progenitora-aunque seas gruñona-

-Así que soy gruñona ¿eh?

Astrid le empezó hacer cosquillas sin darle tregua, aun cuando su hija se quedaba sin aire por reírse demasiado. Paro en seco y la mira con una gran ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Tú y Oberon se parecen mucho a ella, por esa razón te puse el nombre de Titania como tu querida abuela.

Al subirse en Tormenta e irse para alcanzar a su amada familia, no vieron que en la colina estaban dos mujeres de piel morena, cabello corto grisáceo y ojos morados mirando con orgullo a la vikinga.

-Mi nieta si se parece mucho a ti-comento la mujer mayor riéndose levemente.

-Y dice que no mama-sonriendo-sabe todo mi pasado, lo que hice, me quiso mucho y pensé en algún momento me dejaría por eso.

-No digas eso Titania-regaño Freya-cualquier persona con un oscuro pasado y errores que cometieron merecen una segunda oportunidad y todo ser humano merece ser feliz. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho al verte morir hija.

-Tienes razón mama ya no pensare en eso jamas-.

Un gran dragón lamio la mejilla de Titania, apoyando a Freya.

-Tu también Thor-acariciando su cabeza-ahora debemos partir mama, ya es tiempo de descansar en paz. Ahora se con seguridad que Astrid será una gran madre. Algún día nos volveremos a ver hija mía. Te amo Astrid y estoy orgullosa de haber sido tú mama-antes de desvanecer.

Los tres desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar una gran brisa que elevo algunos pétalos de flores alzándose al cielo.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **¿Les gusto? Si es así me alegro mucho n3n. Dedicado a todas las mamas fuertes y perseverantes por sus hijos.**_


End file.
